


Louis’ Tutor

by whenhazzametboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Closeted Louis, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Harry, Self Harm, Shy Louis, Smut, Student Louis, Sweet Harry, Tutor Harry, demure louis, harry knows french, pet names gallore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Harry is Louis’ super sweet tutor who always calls him pet names in different languages.  Louis doesn’t usually warm up to people so fast, but Harry’s charm is no match for his shyness.Or the one where Harry becomes one of the few people that Louis can trust
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Louis’ Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of self harm 
> 
> Also, this is tagged as underage because Louis is 17 and Harry is 21. However, everything is consensual.

Today was the day. Louis would be meeting his tutor for the first time. He wasn't too keen on having a tutor, but he was only given two options. One was to work with a tutor during his study block and the other was to stay after school with his teachers for extra help. At first, he had said he would stay after school, but after blowing his teachers off countless times, he was made to have an appointment with the guidance counselor, Ms. Wilson. From what Ms. Wilson had been told, Louis was very bright. The only problem was that he didn't do his work, his homework in particular. Ms. Wilson had a suspicion that home life was having something to do with it, but it was like pulling teeth to get Louis to admit anything of the sort. Instead, he simply claimed that he was lazy and didn't feel like doing his work. 

Ms. Wilson knew the boy had potential, though, which was why she assigned Louis to a tutor to help him get back on track. Today, Louis was to meet his tutor in the directed study hall located in the old cafeteria, where some students would be working with their own tutors and others would be meeting with teachers. If Louis didn't arrive within five minutes after the bell, his tutor, Harry, was to inform Ms. Wilson, who would then call Louis down to her office and escort him to directed study. Louis was smart enough just to show up the first time, so when the bell rang to signal the end of his chemistry class, he slung his tattered backpack over his shoulder and began to make his way down a flight of stairs and into the old cafeteria. 

A number of students were packing up and making their way out, and some were just arriving like him. Since Louis had never met his tutor before, he didn't know what to look for. He was supposed to have met him in Ms. Wilson's office the day before during lunch, but he hadn't wanted to sacrifice precious time spent eating. Sometimes lunch was the only true meal he ate in a day, solely accompanied by snacks his older sister Lottie bought for him and his six other siblings. His mum had died when he was only eleven, and they now lived with their stepdad, who had turned into an alcoholic. He was nice sometimes, when he wasn't intoxicated, but when there was enough alcohol in his system, he would turn into a completely different person. Lottie was basically the parental figure of the family even though she was only twenty. Louis helped out with his younger siblings as much as possible, though, which was why he often didn't have time for homework. 

Shaking his head, Louis snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. He remembered Ms. Wilson telling him that his tutor's name was Harry and that he was only two years older than him, so he used that information to make an educated guess. 

"Hi, are you Harry?"

The boy smiled, showcasing his dimples and beau- nice green eyes. A curl fell in front of them, and he tucked it behind his ear. "That's me! You must be Louis," he smiled, and Louis pinked ever so slightly. Why was he blushing?

"Yeah, um, that's me. Should I sit, or-?" Louis shuffled awkwardly, and Harry chuckled. 

"Unless you wanna stand the entire time."

Louis shook his head, pulling the chair beside Harry's out and plopping down onto it, swinging his backpack onto his lap. 

"There we are," Harry spoke softly. "Now I was told to remind you why you're here. But maybe you could tell me?" 

"Well, it's because I don't do my homework. That's why Ms. Wilson thinks I need a tutor. I don't, like, need you to teach me anything, though. I'm not stupid, I'm just lazy." 

Harry laughed. "Well, thanks for the honesty, Louis. I'll tell you what- I'll leave you alone if you get your work out and work steadily until the bell. I do feel like I should be checking it over, though, so maybe I'll do that at the end? How does that sound?"

Louis shrugged. "That sounds alright. Are you really just gonna sit there, though?"

Harry smiled. "I'll be answering your questions if you have any."

"Sorry, that was a bit rude, wasn't it? You're doing me a favor," Louis pinked. 

"No worries, dear. You're right, I'm supposed to be more hands on, but you've told me that you're capable of getting your work done, and I don't have any reason to not trust you. You seem like a trustable lad," Harry smiled. "But if I look your work over and there's a million mistakes, we'll have to figure something else out. For now, just give me what you've got, yeah?"

Louis nodded, setting off to work. One of his worst habits was chewing on the ends of his pencils, so his pencil was covered in bite marks. Harry didn't comment so as not to embarrass the boy. After twenty minutes of Louis steadily working, Harry cleared his throat. "How's it going, Louis?"

"Good. You can start checking over the stuff I've finished if you want."

Harry nodded, pulling Louis' maths notebook towards him. He checked over his work, circling the few he had made mistakes on. When Louis stopped writing and began to chew on his pencil, Harry slid the notebook towards him again. 

"You did really well, but there's a few you made mistakes on. I'd be happy to let you try them again, or I can tell you your mistakes right now."

"Em- can you just tell me them now?"

"Course," Harry smiled. "So on number five, you were supposed to take the square root of both sides to finish the problem. So what's the square root of x squared?"

"X."

"And the square root of -16?"

"Uh, 4i?"

"Correct."

Once Louis had fixed number five, Harry moved on to explain his other mistakes. Louis was able to fix them easily and then move on to his other work, and by the time the bell rang signalling the end of the block, he had made a decent dent in his workload. It was unusual for him to be so productive, but something about Harry made him want to impress him. 

+

The next day when Louis met with Harry, he was absolutely starving. He had had to skip out on breakfast in order for his younger siblings to be able to eat something, and dinner the night before had been measly. When Louis' stomach wouldn't stop growling, Harry put two and two together. 

"Are you hungry, Louis? It's hard to work on an empty stomach."

Louis shrugged, not even bothering to look up from his work. "I'm used to it."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he kept quiet for a moment before pulling his bag into his lap. He fished through it for the two granola bars he knew he had packed before setting them on the table. "Do you want a granola bar? I brought two, but I'm only gonna eat one."

Louis studied the snack for a moment before shaking his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't like nuts. Or oats. I'm not much of a healthy eater."

Harry smiled. "So if I offered you a bag of crisps, would you eat them?"

Louis shrugged. "I guess. But I wouldn't wanna take your food."

"I don't actually have any crisps, I was just wondering. But if I have extra food, I don't mind sharing it. Maybe tomorrow I'll bring you a bag of crisps, Louis. Brain food, yeah?" Harry smiled. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Since when are crisps brain food?"

Harry shrugged. "Anything is brain food when you're hungry. Now back to work, dude."

Louis playfully shook his head at Harry before setting back to work. His stomach continued to grumble, and Harry even tried offering him his granola bar again, but he declined. Harry made a mental note to raid the gas station for snacks for Louis before he came in the next day. The boy's comment about 'being used to it' had worried him. He didn't want to overstep, but he figured providing a few snacks for the boy wouldn't be a big deal. Crisps were cheap anyway. 

+

The next day before Louis arrived, Harry set a bag of crisps on the table. Louis chuckled, shaking his head at the older boy. "I can't eat your food, Harry."

"Yes you can. Those are for you. I brought a granola bar for myself like yesterday."

"I mean, it's really nice of you, but I just feel bad. I'm not that hungry today anyway, it's fine."

Harry sighed, taking his crisps back and watching as Louis set to work on his overdo essay. After helping him along a bit, he opened up the bag of crisps and popped one into his mouth. After another, he held the bag out to Louis, raising his eyebrows. 

Louis studied the bag before sighing and taking one crisp.

"You fancy?"

"It's a crisp, of course I fancy," Louis joked. 

Harry smiled, pushing the bag towards him. "They're yours."

"No, Harry, I can't-"

"Louis, you need to have food in your stomach if you want to be productive. They're yours, I brought them for you."

"Okay. But don't do this again. I can't keep taking from you," Louis finally backed down, and Harry smiled. 

"We'll see."

After that, Harry most definitely did do it again. Each day, he'd bring a new snack, but on Mondays, it was always crisps. Some days he'd try to convert Louis to his healthy diet, and those were often the days that he would allow him to decline the snack he brought. He'd feel bad that he didn't eat those days, though, so the next day, he'd bring a candy bar or a snack cake to make up for it. He considered it a small victory when Louis ate an apple one day, but that was about as far as he ever got. 

+

One day, about a month or two into Harry tutoring Louis, the younger boy arrived seeming distressed. Harry could immediately sense it, but he wanted Louis to open up to him on his own, if he would. They had grown close, and Harry knew that Louis knew he could trust him, but he didn't want to push the boy into telling him anything. 

As soon as Louis sat down, he opened up his snack cake and took a bite. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled. "You're welcome, dear. What's on the workload for today?"

"Em," Louis wiped his sleeve across his mouth. "Maths and stuff. But I have to tell you something."

"I thought you seemed off," Harry observed. "What's up?"

"Well, there's kind of a problem," Louis began tentatively. 

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I, uh, I can't write anything today, Harry."

"You can't write anything?"

Louis shook his head. "But I can't tell you why. I have to show you."

"Okay..."

"Can we go to the bathroom?"

"The bathroom?"

"Yeah. It's private."

"Okay, but you're kinda scaring me, Louis. Are you okay?"

Louis shrugged, already beginning to lead the way to the bathroom. Once there, he made sure Harry shut the door behind them before taking a deep breath and pulling up his sleeve, which revealed fresh cuts on top of old ones across his forearm. 

Harry's heart stopped. "Oh my god."

Louis bit his lip, and Harry studied him with concern before pulling him into his chest. 

"Why, love?"

"You don't have to feel bad, Harry, I don't want you to. I've been doing it for a long time. S'just when they're fresh, it hurts to write," Louis explained softly, his face pressed into Harry's shoulder. 

"Louis, of course I'm gonna feel bad. You've been doing this for a long time? I've only known you for a few months, but that makes me really upset."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just had to tell you why I can't write."

"Have you gotten help for this? I mean, I'm obligated by law to tell the guidance counselor, dear," Harry pulled away but kept a hand on Louis' shoulder. 

"She knows."

"I trust you, Louis, but I'm still gonna have to talk to her."

"Okay, Harry. I wanna go finish my snack cake now."

"Wait, Lou," Harry grabbed the boy's hand before he could leave. 

"What?"

"Why do you do it?"

Louis shrugged, his eyes travelling down to his second-hand shop Vans. He loved Vans, but he didn't have enough money to buy a new pair. 

"Nevermind, you don't have to tell me. I just don't even know what to say."

"It's not that big of a deal, Harry. A lot of people cut."

Harry shook his head. "That doesn't change how I feel about you cutting, though, Lou."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you in counseling?"

"I don't need counseling."

"I don't mean to overstep, but it seems to me like you do, dear."

"I don't. But thank you, Harry, for caring about me."

Harry's heart somehow melted and shattered at the same exact time. "C'mere."

Louis walked back over to Harry, and the older boy wrapped him into another hug. "You don't have to do any work today. We can just chill. Or actually, we should go to the library and get you a book for that project."

"Okay. Can you pick one for me?"

"I can help you pick one. Listen, do you need to go to the nurse for some ointment or something first?"

"No. No way. It's fine, I have cream at home."

"Okay," Harry sighed. "Let's go then."

Louis led the way to the library, and Harry followed close behind, his mind a mess of thoughts. He wished he could make Louis stop cutting or at least get therapy. But he couldn't do either of those things. He vowed that he would talk to Ms. Wilson about it, though, and otherwise just be a support system for Louis and keep showing him that he cared. Maybe he could even treat him to tea some time, just to talk. He'd run it by Louis when the opportunity arose. 

"Harry, how about this one?" Louis held up a thick book titled Jane Eyre. Harry shook his head. 

"You won't like that one, it's very dry. Keep looking."

After a while, Louis was able to find a book he could read for his english project. It seemed boring, but it was short and Harry told him it was an easy read. After checking it out, it was almost time for the bell to ring, so Louis speed walked back to the cafeteria with Harry, who helped him pack up before sneaking a bag of Goldfish into his backpack as well when he wasn't looking. 

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse, Louis? I'll walk you there," Harry offered as Louis slung his backpack onto his shoulders. 

"No, not the nurse. I'm gonna go hang out with Ms. Wilson I think. Sometimes she lets me do that."

"Okay. Can I walk you to her office then? It's on my way out."

Louis shrugged. "If you want."

+

A few days later and Harry was sat with Louis in the coffee shop just a ways down the street from his school. At first they had planned on walking there, but since it was raining, Harry decided to drive them down in his car. Louis had originally declined anything to eat because he didn't have any money, so Harry bought him a hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin. For himself, he ordered tea and a blueberry muffin. 

"Harry, I'll have to pay you back somehow. You've already bought me so many things," Louis finally took a nibble of his muffin. 

Harry shook his head. "You don't need to pay me back, Louis. Don't worry about any of it."

Louis sighed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate now. His eyes lit up with delight as he lowered the mug back down onto the table. "This is mad good."

Harry chuckled. "I heard they had good hot chocolate here."

"You wanna sip?" Louis offered. 

"Um-," Harry thought for a moment. "Sure."

Louis watched Harry's dimple as he brought the mug to his lips and took a small sip. He loved Harry's dimples. And his hair. His hair was his favorite thing about him. It was so curly and it looked so soft. He wanted to run his fingers through it. But that was weird, wasn't it? 

"Thanks, Louis. Delicious," Harry pushed the mug back towards Louis. 

"You're welcome."

"So how's everything?" 

Louis smirked. "You see me every day, Harry, that's kind of a weird question."

Harry shook his head. "No, I mean at home and everything. Not that you have to tell me any of that, of course, but if you wanted to."

Louis sighed. "Well, there is something I wanted to tell you. It's about me."

"Okay," Harry replied softly, his green eyes boring into Louis' blue. 

"But you have to guess what it is."

"I have to guess?" 

Louis took another sip of his hot chocolate. "Mhm. I'll give you hints if you need them."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "What if I don't get it, though?"

Louis shrugged. "Then I'll just tell you. Start guessing."

"Alright. So it's about you?"

"Mhm."

"Okay. Um, I'm just trying to think of general topics here. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

Louis shrugged. "Depends on how you look it at."

Harry nodded slowly. "Hmm."

"It's not that hard. You've probably already guessed it," Louis told the older boy, who smiled before taking a sip of his tea. 

"Are you... secretly an alien? Or- better yet- a reptile?"

"A reptile? What the fuck, Harry, no."

"Hey, people say Justin Bieber's secretly a reptile."

Louis scoffed. "I don't care about Justin Bieber. He's a prick. I'm being serious here, Harry."

Harry sighed softly. "Okay. Lo siento. Um- you're adopted?"

"No."

"You stayed back a year in school?"

"No."

"Give me a hint?"

"It has to do with who I fancy," Louis supplied easily, though his heart was pounding. 

Harry smiled knowingly. "You're gay?" 

"Yeah," Louis refused to look Harry in the eyes, so Harry stood up and walked around to Louis' booth, sliding in and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"That's really brave of you, Louis. I'm proud of you."

Louis blushed, and Harry smiled at him reassuringly, squeezing his shoulders. 

"I- I don't like it, though, Harry. I don't wanna be gay."

Harry frowned. "Oh, Lou."

"It's too complicated. Other people don't like gay people."

"I like gay people. I'm actually bi myself."

"You are?"

"Mhm," Harry nodded. 

"Well, of course you like gay people then. But people like my dad- he's homophobic. If I came out to him, he'd probably kick me out."

"You're serious?"

"I'm serious, Harry. You're, like, one of five people who know I'm gay. My sister and Ni, Li, and Zee."

"Who?"

"My best mates. Known 'em since primary school."

"Wow. Good mates?"

Louis smiled for the first time in a while. "They're great. Love 'em."

Harry smiled fondly before taking a sip of tea. "Going back to what you said, though- that being gay can be good or bad? I get the feeling that you think being gay is a bad thing. And it does come with hardships, but it's nothing to be ashamed about, mon chéri. It-"

"How many languages do you speak?" Louis asked incredulously. 

"Well, I know Spanish and French. And I'm learning Mandarin."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I just like learning new things, I guess. I wanna keep learning about you, though. Louis-"

"Wait, can you just tell me what 'mon chéri means first?"

Harry gave Louis a soft smile. "It means 'my dear'."

"Oh," Louis blushed. "I'm your dear?"

Harry chuckled softly. "That's precious. I call a lot of people that. People I care about. So it just means I care about you. If you don't like it, I'll stop, it's just kind of autopilot."

"No, I like it," Louis sat up straighter. "What's that other one you call me? Mi- mi amor, is it?"

"My love."

"I like that one, too."

Harry couldn't prevent a fond smile from gracing his lips. "Okay, Lou. Um- the gay thing. You know it's not wrong, right?"

Louis shifted uncomfortably. "I mean- I know I can't help it."

"Exactly. If you can't help it, then it's not wrong. Louis, that's not why you cut, is it?" Harry's eyes shone with concern as they searched Louis' face. 

Louis swallowed. "It's not the only reason."

Harry sighed. "Lou, no. You have to understand that being gay isn't bad. You shouldn't be punishing yourself for it. If society wants to punish you, then so be it. But you shouldn't punish yourself."

Louis blinked away tears, and Harry patted his knee. 

"I'm sorry to make you emotional, love, but I need you to know that. Do you understand?"

Louis nodded, curling into Harry's side with his face pressed into his shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm tight around him and pulled him close. 

"It's alright, mon chéri."

After a moment, Louis pulled away and took a sip of his hot chocolate. It dribbled down his chin, and Harry smiled at him as he handed him a napkin. Once Louis had wiped his chin clean of the warm liquid, he swiped at his eyes and looked up at Harry. 

"Harry- do you, um- have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?" he asked shyly. "I'm just wondering. I want to hear about you now."

Harry smiled softly. "Not right now, mi amor. I did have one, though. Just a few months ago."

Louis nodded. "What happened?" 

"We just weren't very compatible. It was a short relationship."

"Hm. Was it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl."

"What was she called?"

"Cassie."

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed before Harry was pushing Louis' untouched muffin towards him. "Eat your muffin, yeah?"

Louis picked it up and took a large bite, crumbs falling onto the table. "Yummy."

Harry smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

"Anything chocolate," Louis replied. 

"Of course."

Harry watched as Louis ate his muffin, slowly and carefully as if to savor every bite. 

"You know, Lou, you're doing really well with your schoolwork. Ms. Wilson showed me your marks the other day."

"Yeah? Well, I've been getting a lot more stuff in lately. And now I have you to explain maths to me. Some of it, I just don't get."

"Maths are hard. But you're doing really well. You should be proud of yourself," Harry told Louis. 

"Well, it's really you."

"Some if it's me, but most of it's you. You're the one doing the work, yeah?"

Louis shrugged. "I guess."

Once finished with their snacks, Harry and Louis braved the rain again on the way to Harry's car. Louis jumped into the passenger's seat and Harry into the driver's. The older boy immediately turned the key in the ignition in order for the car to start to warm up, and the radio turned on to Bon Iver's "Skinny Love". 

"How fitting," he hummed softly. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"This is the perfect rainy day album. S'called For Emma, Forever Ago."

Louis smirked. "Are you one of those weird indie blokes?"

Harry scoffed. "It's not weird. It's nice. Listen," he turned up the volume, and Louis shook his head in amusement before sitting back and allowing the music to flow into his ears. He had to admit, it was kind of nice. Especially with the rain pelting the windshield. 

"Harry..."

"Yeah?"

It wasn't until a few moments later that Louis spoke again, shaky but deliberate. 

"I- I want you to touch me."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"I want you to touch me. Please," Louis looked to the older boy with wide, needy eyes, and Harry gulped. 

"I- I don't know what to say, Louis."

"I like you, Harry. A lot. And I know we can't be in a relationship and you probably don't even like me, but maybe you could just- just do me a little favor?"

"Louis, I can't do that. I'll lose my job, mon chéri."

"I won't tell. And nobody will ever know. Please, Harry, please. I've fancied you for so long- the day we met, really, and I just- I-"

"Okay. Pull your trousers down, dear."

Louis stopped and stared at Harry for a moment before he was licking his lips and pushing his baggy jeans and underwear past his thighs. His member hardened, and Harry reached for the box of tissues he kept on his dashboard. 

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah," Louis replied breathily. Harry cursed under his breath, wrapping his warm hand around the boy's member and running his thumb over the tip. Louis arched foward, and Harry pumped his hand a few times before Louis was already releasing. Sinking back into his seat, warm, salty tears began to make their way down his cheeks. 

"Louis? Are you okay?" Harry asked with concern as the younger boy resituated his underwear, wiping his hands off with a few tissues. 

Louis nodded.

"Talk to me, mon chéri."

"Thank you. Was lovely."

Harry sighed in relief. "Okay. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm serious, though. Never a word about this, yeah? Even to those best mates of yours."

Louis nodded. "I promise."

"Um- was that your first hand job?"

Louis chuckled embarrassedly. "You can probably guess. Couldn't hold out very long."

Harry smiled. "No worries about that. I'm not judging you. But it is pretty weird that we're having this conversation. I mean- that happened. And it really shouldn't have, but it did. And now we'll have to carry on like normal."

"Sounds about right."

"Can we do that?" 

"I think so. But, um- what would you say if I asked you for another favor sometime?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd say no, Lou. I'm sorry, but this was a just one time thing in the heat of the moment."

Louis sighed. "Okay. Well, what about if I asked you for a cuddle sometime?"

"I'd give you a cuddle, mi amor."

"Harry- can I have a cuddle?"

Harry chuckled fondly. "Right now?"

"Mhm."

"I- I guess. How about in the backseat, though? Just for a few minutes before I bring you home."

Louis nodded, already beginning to climb into the backseat. Harry climbed in after him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and bringing him into his side. 

"Do you like cuddles, Harry?"

"I do, Lou," Harry smiled. 

"Me too. I used to cuddle with my mum, but she passed away."

Harry's heart clenched. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. She's in a better place now. And I'll see her again someday," Louis told the older boy as he rested his head against his shoulder. 

"That's a beautiful way to think about it, Lou."

Louis hummed. 

After a bit, Harry helped Louis back into the the front before climbing back up front himself. Plugging his phone into the aux cord, he grinned at the younger boy. "Wanna hear some more of my weird indie music?"

"No," Louis scoffed. 

"Well, too bad. You might like this one," Harry scrolled through his playlist to find "Cigarette Daydreams" by Cage the Elephant, and he played it at a decent volume as they pulled out of the coffee shop, the rain still pitter-pattering against the windshield. He sung along while Louis tapped his foot to the beat. 

"What do you think?"

Louis shrugged. "S'alright."

"Yeah? Well, what are you into?"

Louis shrugged. "Arctic Monkeys, Green Day, Oasis- the like."

"All good bands. Here, you can play whatever, but you've gotta tell me where I'm going," Harry handed the boy his phone so he could pick a song. Louis gave him directions to his house before scrolling through and finding a song by Green Day to play. 

When it came time for him to get out of Harry's car, he didn't want to leave. 

"Bye, Harry, see you tomorrow. Thanks for the hot chocolate and muffin. And for the favor. And for listening to me."

Harry smiled softly. "De nada, mi amor. You deserve to be listened to."

Louis blushed. "Bye, Harry."

"Bye. Run! You don't wanna get soaked," Harry smiled goofily at Louis as he stood talking to him through the rolled down window. 

Louis laughed and turned on his heel to run up to the house, Harry deciding to stay put until he was sure the younger boy was inside safe. Afterwords, he sighed heavily and shifted his car into gear. 

He wasn't proud of what he had done, but Louis had just seemed so needy and desperate that he couldn't help but to do him a little favor. That was all it was, and that was all it ever would be. They would forget about and move on. 

Much like Harry, Louis also couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He really liked Harry. Like really, really liked Harry. He loved his deep green eyes and chocolatey curls, his cute dimples, and just how kind and caring he was. Oh, and all of those pet names he called him. Mon chéri. How romantic. 

But Louis knew there was nothing romantic about his and Harry's relationship. Even though Harry was bisexual, there was no way he fancied him back. There was also the fact that Harry was his tutor, so they couldn't really be in a relationship anyway. Louis could dream, though. 

And that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and decided to post it here just for kicks, but reading it back makes me cringe a bit. I definitely need to work on my smut scenes. 
> 
> Anyway, if this didn’t make you cringe and you actually enjoyed it, please drop a comment! Thank you <3


End file.
